creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Interporter
The interporter is a useful combined toy and tool agent that can be found at Bibbleworld. Mugendai wrote all the CAOS code and created the sprites that are not C3/DS native. At first injection the interporter is a ball that can be played with by the Creatures, but with a click of the Hand it turns into a teleporter able to send one creature from one side out another. It is a connectable agent that teleports creatures from one teleport to another teleport of the same color. You must have at least two interporters for the agent to be fully functional, and make sure that they are also both set to the same color. Rainbow allows for connection to any other color of teleporter. Creatures will only be able to use the portal if their type is green on the permission buttons. The interporter has many different functions built into it. The following was taken from the help of the agent. Buttons Listed from left to right and top to bottom: Top Row * Teleport (blue comet) - this will immediately send a Norn that is touching the portal to another portal. * Activate(green on/red off, lightening bolt) - This turns the Interporter on and off. * Portal/Door (blue spiral/circle with slash) - This allows you to set whether the portal should be seen as a portal, or as a door to the Creatures. * Color (colored bar) - This lets you choose one of the eight colors, or rainbow. Bottom Row * Collapse (red button) - This turns the Interporter back into the Interporter ball. * Gender Permissions ** Male Permission (green on/red off, male symbol) - This lets you set whether or not males are allowed to go through the portal. ** Female Permission (green on/red off, female symbol) - This lets you set whether or not females are allowed to go through the portal. * Creature Permissions ** Norn Permission (green on/red off, Norn) - This lets you set whether or not Norns are allowed to go through the portal. ** Ettin Permission (green on/red off, Ettin) - This lets you set whether or not Ettins are allowed to go through the portal. ** Grendel Permission (green on/red off, Grendel) - This lets you set whether or not Grendels are allowed to go through the portal. Note: to enable Geats to use the portal, you must enable both Grendels and Ettins. Age Permissions * Age Permissions Sign (blue < > =) - This lets you set younger than, older than, or equal to. For setting the Creature's age, see the Age Permissions button. This button isn't visible if Age Permissions is set to All Ages. * Age Permissions - Sets the life stage that a Creature's age will be compared to before allowing it to use the portal. The comparison is based on the Age Permissions Sign. * Input Port (round black hole) - This input port will cause Interporter to automatically send a creature through the portal as long as it doesn't get an input of 0. For suggestions, or bug reports, email mugendai@anime.ods.org Category:C3 AgentsCategory:DS AgentsCategory:Ingame Tools